Unfortunate Aftermath
by angieblack137
Summary: 6th year and up! Bl, don't like don't read. Possible selective Weasly bashing. Draco confesses his true feeling to Harry, which leaves our poor savior to question how he feels. Will he accept him or will things go downhill fast. Sucky summary, I promise the story will be better. Will probably be pretty long if it keeps my interest and people like it. Alt between H/D P.o.v.
1. Reminisce

**Rated for safety! :D**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER *cries***

**Well, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Draco slowly walked the halls ignoring the glares of all the other students. He acknowledged the fact that he was hated for being a Slytherin, as well as being the ice-prince known to make the lives of the golden trio; especially scarface, harder than necessary. He knew he had brought this reputation on himself by doing everything his father wanted him to. He was infamous as the rival of their savior and they looked at him with contempt as if he would hurt them in an instant….wasn't he just a student like them? He knew that no other sixth year was dealing with the things he had gone through in the past year—not to mention his entire life…

What they didn't know was that since the end of the Triwizard tournament he had recognized his true feelings for previously mentioned Scarhead and as an unfortunate aftermath of the grogginess he felt as he woke up in the hospital wing after his duel with Harry in the bathroom….. He had opened his eyes and seen Harry there over him looking horrified at the bandages that covered his chest and he had done the unthinkable…he Draco Malfoy (snake) and confessed to the savior Harry Potter (lion)….. He laughed as he thought back to the unreadable expression on Harry's face as he bolted out the door…Draco paused for a bit as he remembered what he felt as he was coming to terms with his feelings….

_He remembered how at the beginning of that year he had begun to feel different towards the Gryffindork and how he had begun to notice the way he walked and the way he would smile with his friends….he also remembered the lack of sleep worrying about that danger magnet throughout all the ordeals. The first task had almost given him a heart attack; of course he had covered himself well by insulting Harry._

_"Potter, my father and I have a bet you see…I said you wouldn't last ten minutes….he disagrees.. He believes you won't even last five." Of course this had resulted in Harry insulting his father and that crazy Professor Moody who wasn't really the professor but a psychotic death eater in disguise had turned him into a ferret…(Which had become a running joke with all who hated him, mostly the weasel)_

_During that dreadful first task he had prayed to every god he could think of to keep that idiot safe and to not let him become dragon bait. He had sat on the very edge of his seat with his nails digging into the palms of his hands so hard they nearly drew blood._

_The second task had been worse, having to deal with the fear of Harry drowning, trying to hide how much seeing him half naked affected him, as well as the jealousy of how harry had so many people he cared about and wondering if he had been at the bottom of the lake if harry would come to save him_

Draco was interrupted by his musing as he realized he had finally reached the Slytherin common room. "Mudblood" he quickly said and walked through the now open portrait door and walked briskly to his common room in order to avoid speaking to anyone. Sadly it was not meant to be as he heard that dreadful sound that could only be described as…Pansy. "Drakey!" Pansy squealed in her annoying voice as she practically threw herself onto Draco. "Where have you been, I've looked everywhere for you! When are we going to have our 'us' time". Draco resisted the urge to throw the annoying girl off of him instead he gave her an icy look and calmly stated,"Pansy we are not nor have we ever been in a relationship"

"But Drakey we went to the Yule ball together!"

"That's only because the person I wanted to go with went with someone else!" Draco fumed as he finally made it to his prefect room as he slammed the door shut on her bewildered pug faceand preformed every protective charm known to students as he slumped down on the floor and leaned back thinking about the ball.

Draco remembered how jealousy burned inside him when he heard Harry had asked that –nasty Cho Chang to the ball then the Patil girl. He of course had to ask Pansy in order to keep up appearances as the perfect Slytherin prince. He had down his best to keep Pansy off him as much as he could and only danced with her in order to stealthily trip Harry and his date as they danced….Not that they really needed sabotage, Harry wasn't exactly dancer of the year….but it gave him a chance to get close and look at Harry with his beautiful green eyes and that dazzling smile…not to mention that perfect arse…

Draco sighed as he stood up and made his way over to the bathroom. He could feel himself becoming hard once again to the thought of harry. He'd always wanted his attention and it wasn't until fourth year that he realized just how deep his feelings ran….during the previous summer he had distributed his time from jerking off to Harry, to his studies as well as playing the part of a willing future death eater in the presence of his fath- no, Lucius. That man had ceased to become his father as he tortured Draco in ways harsher than ever simply because he had made mistakes in the private lessons. He shivered as he took of his clothes and proceeded to turn on the shower. 'Those are flashback I'd rather not have at the moment' he thought as he washed himself slowly. At least it had managed to successfully kill his boner. He laughed a bit. _Harry….. Saint potter….so perfect…_

He honestly had no idea what had possessed him to confess his true feelings to harry, but after all the things he did as a member of that toad Umbridge's squad and the unspeakable things he had done in this sixth year alone… He got out of the shower, dried off, put on a pair of silver and green boxers as he threw himself on his bed and smothered himself his pillow

Despite all his feeling in that fourth year, he hadn't admitted to himself how he felt until after Harry had come out of the third challenge covered in filth and shouting about how the dark lord was back. At that moment he feared for Harry's life as well as his own as he thought to himself_…Dear Merlin….I love him…._

Draco groaned as he pulled himself out of his thoughts. To make matters worse he had actually told Harry!

_Draco opened his eyes and saw he was looking at shining green eyes filled with grief and sadness along with a mop of black hair. 'Harry? Am—am I dreaming if I am..' "Harry..." Draco murmured… "L—love you..." He opened his eyes once more to see Harry's face briefly before he shot out of the chair and bolted out the door. After wards Madam Promfery had come in and gave him the clean bill of health but told him to return to his room at once and rest one more day before returning to his classes tomorrow._

Draco sighed once again_… I wonder if I'll see him tomorrow…. What will he say…._with that thought Draco closed his eyes and attempted to fall asleep.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated! **


	2. Doubts and Denial

**Hello once again! Since I find myself with nothing to do I uploaded the next chapter ^-^ I hope you enjoy this and see you for the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! T~T *Sighs*  
**

***bear in mind that I have no beta and one can only read their own writing so many times /.\ If there are mistakes I apologize! *Offers everyone cookies* **

**Rated for safety and future dreams/activity x)**

* * *

Harry looked down at the lifeless looking body of his rival Draco Malfoy and stared in horror once again at the bandages, blood still bleeding through as thoughts raced through his mind over and over a mile a minute and the horrible scene as he used the unknown curse that had been labeled 'for enemies'.

Harry ran his fingers through his hair as he thought;_ I didn't know the spell would do this! What if Snape hadn't come…even if Malfoy had been about to use an unforgivable this…it wasn't worth it. We may hate each other but… I don't want him dead…_'Harry looked down and was shocked to finally see Malfoy opening his eyes and saw he was looking up at him dazed with a look of shock and…something else in his eyes...He then opened his mouth and hoarsely spoke so lowly Harry had to lean in to hear. "Harry..." Malfoy murmured… "L—love you..." Harry stared down in shock not comprehending the words that had _just left the mouth of his arch rival._

'_Did…he just say what I think he said…' _Those where Harry's thoughts as he shot out of his chair and ran out the door of the hospital wing and ran to his common room ignoring all who tried to capture his attention. He practically shouted the password at the portrait of the fat lady as he raced up the stairs ignoring the questioning of his two best friends and the look of worry on their faces. He threw himself on his bed and used his wand to draws the curtains around him and placed a silencing charm.

'_What just happened? Did Malfoy hit his head when he was knocked back by the Sectumsempra…? Either way, it doesn't matter. I am not gay; I've been head over heels for Ginny all year. I love her personality, her hair, her curves, the way her eyes blaze when she's furious and decides to send one of her bat-boogey hexes at some unfortunate soul.' Harry frowned as he tried to come up with reasons why the Slytherin prince, who he had been following in order to prove he was a death eater, would say he loved him. 'Maybe he's just messing with me, or maybe he was so out of it he thought I was Parkinson.' There's no way he would actually be gay for me… I mean he's been a bloody git since we met and he's taken every opportunity to make me and my friends' life miserable…' _Harry sighed as he lied back frowning_. 'Maybe I should just forget about this and go to sleep. Potions is tomorrow and I need all the rest I can get before having to go deal with Severus fucking Snape…' _With that final thought Harry closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Harry slept very little that night not being able to get the image of Malfoy lying on the hospital bed as he had said those words that were beginning to haunt him_. _Harry sighed as he slowly sat up and got out of bed; he then looked up and saw he was being stared at by all his roommates. Ron, surprisingly, looked wide awake and red faced proceeded to yell at Harry shaking him by the shoulders, "What was up with you yesterday? You disappear for hours then you finally appear and run right by us like there's something chasing after you! Don't you know how worried Hermione and I got?" Neville pulled Ron of Harry and shouted, "Ron, calm down! Give Harry a chance to explain…"

Harry quickly turned around suddenly feeling as if he couldn't face any of them and as he proceeded to get ready for the day told them the first thing that came to his mind. "Malfoy attacked me and we had a duel in the bathroom. I was running from Snape who looked like he was about to fucking murder me. I was really tired so I just went straight to sleep alright?"

Neville and Dean didn't look convinced but couldn't press further due to Ron's face turning even more red as he once again began to yell, "Malfoy, that bloody ferret!. Of course Snape probably didn't do -anything to his precious Slytherin and focused on punishing you and -

"Harry interrupted Ron's rant, "Ron, forget about it alright? They're both gits now come on, let's go eat. Ron's face returned to a normal color and his face brightened as he exclaimed, "food!" and he proceeded to run down the stairs shouting for harry and the others to hurry up. Harry sighed and quickly followed in order to be further interrogated by his fellow Gryffindors. When reaching the great hall they sat down and while Harry, Seamus, and Dean greeted Hermione and Ginny briefly, Ron promptly began to stuff his face.

Hermione went into full mother mode as she also began to question Harry, but he simply repeated the story he gave everyone else. Hermione frowned as she said, "Harry what did I say about that book? I told you not to use unknown spells! You have to report this to Professor McGonagall!"

"No!" Harry shouted, "It's fine, really I just won't use any other spells alright!" Hermione huffed but she looked appeased for the moment and began to eat. Ginny looked over at Harry and raised an eyebrow silently questioning him, but harry simply sent her a small smile and began to eat. He looked up and his eyes drifted over to the Slytherin table and landed on the spot where his blond rival should be. He frowned slightly wondering why he wasn't there and silently worried a bit, "Is he still hurt? Is he coming to classes- I mean, I want to question him about what he said, but at the same time I'd rather not see him..."

Harry frowned as he got up and told everyone he was going to head to Potions early. He briefly glanced at Ginny and Dean and felt the small spark of jealousy he was accustomed to feeling when he looked at the couple. He turned around and began to head for the dungeons. '_See harry, you love Ginny, there's no reason to let Malfoy's supposed confession bother you! Not only is he a guy, but he's also a complete prat and your rival! His shiny hair, slightly feminine features and perfect body should have no affect on you...wait…did I just complement Malfoy in my mind…? What is wrong with me?" _Harry began to feel frustrated as he finally reached the potions class and walked in to find it empty except for the one person he was dreading to see…Draco Malfoy. Harry took a deep breath when he saw he hadn't been noticed and took the opportunity to look at him. 'He looks really pale…tired as well…he's probably still not feeling well…come on harry, be a man and just go talk to him.' Harry frowned at his own pep talk as he made his way over and stood right in front of Malfoy. When he was that Draco hadn't looked up he cleared his throat. Malfoy, startled, quickly looked up and looked up at Harry as if he was about to faint with a bit of fear in his eyes, that look quickly disappeared as if he had put on a mask and a confidant smirk graced his face. "Potter..." he drawled, "what brings you here so early, you are dreadful in potions yet I doubt a few extra minutes will do anything for your grades."

Harry rolled his eyes as he leaned on the desk and bluntly stated the question that had plagued him since the incident occurred, "Why did you say you loved me when you woke up yesterday?"

* * *

**Thank you and reviews are appreciated! ~3**


	3. Talking, doodles, and notes

Draco opened his eyes from a long and sleepless night and groaned as he knew he had to go to class today, along with even worse...most likely seeing Harry. He frowned as he slowly got up his still sore muscles protesting as he struggled to rub his eyes and proceed through his morning rituals in order to appear healthy and rested. As he walked out of his room and made his way over towards the exit he was stopped by his best friend Blaise. Blaise looked at Draco and quietly said,"What the hell is going on...". Draco waved his hand and calmly stated, "Nothing, seriously now come on I'm hungry" Blaise sighed but decided to let it go. As they began the walk to the great hall Draco spotted the Golden trio walk in and feeling a bit queasy stopped walking and told Blaise, "I just remembered! Professor Snape said he wanted to see me this morning, might as well go now and get to class early!" Before Blaise could protest Draco had already begun to sprint towards the potions classroom. Blaise sighed as he turned and walked through the doors of the great hall wondering what had upset Draco to make him run away.

Draco sighed as he finally reached the potions classroom and slumped against the wall sighing. _'look at me...how pathetic...running away just from the sight of him..' _Draco shook his head appalled by his own behavior and sat down at his desk setting up his materials for class before sitting down and simply doodling. A faint trace of a smile could be seen on his face as he finally felt relaxed not thinking and simply letting his hand lead and move the pen across the piece of parchment. When Draco came to his senses he paled as he saw he had been drawing none other than the golden boy who had been plaguing his thoughts. Unseen and unheard, said golden boy walked into the classroom and walked up to the front of Draco's desk, however he was unnoticed as Draco looked down at his doodle in horror.

Impatient, Harry cleared his throat. Draco startled, quickly looked up and to his dismay saw Harry. _'oh no he's here! What do I do? What do I say?'_ Draco once again began to feel sick as he debated quickly in his mind between running to hide or throwing up. Draco used every once of his energy to place his trade mark smirk on his face and said whatever came to his mind, most likely an insult. However he was freaking out so much on the inside he had no idea what words had come from his mouth. He looked up from beneath his eyelashes and saw Harry roll his eyes as he leaned on the desk and bluntly stated "Why did you say you loved me when you woke up yesterday?" Draco felt time stop and himself freeze as he struggled with responding. He was once again faced with a dilemma. _'Should I come up with an excuse...or use this as an opportunity to come clean and see where this takes me? I mean, what's the worst thing that could happen, he says no hits me, tells everyone and I become the laughing stock of the school and my father kills me..or he say's yes and we start something public or in secret which of course could never work either way...well I guess I'm just gonna go for it..Harry please don't hate me..' _

Draco stood up as he looked Harry in the eyes and tried to act as calm and in control as possible. "Why else would I have said it potter? Malfoys' don't say things unless they mean them. I've been...interested in you for a while now and I'm curious to start something and see where it goes...what do you say?" Draco saw Harry's mouth gape open at him as an adorable confused look appeared on Harry's face. Draco allowed a bemused expression to grace his face for a few seconds before once again placing his icy mask on and saying, "Well Potter? Cat got your tongue?"

Draco looked at Harry and saw him open and close his mouth a few times. "Come on Potter stop that, you'll catch flies." Draco smirked as he saw Harry's face show a brief flash of anger before he said, "You seriously expect me to believe you want me? How do I know this isn't some scheme to hand me over to Voldemort! Besides, I'm not gay! I like Ginny! A girl!" Draco put on a bored facade as he said, "Touchy potter, it almost sounds as if you're trying too hard to tell me you're not interested. Are you trying to convince me... or yourself?

Draco stared as Harry turned around running his fingers through his hair then turned back around and glared at him shouting, " I don't even like you, why would I date you!" Draco winced, '_Ouch...I already know that...but' _Draco gave Harry a look of indifference as he slowly made his way over to harry backing him up to a desk as he gave his most seductive smile and said in a sultry voice, "Are you sure Harry...I could give you so much more than the she weasel ever could..." Draco pressed light butterfly kisses on Harry neck, then lightly sucked on his collarbone _'he tastes good..I want to taste more...'_ he then briefly glanced up to harry's face feeling triumphant as he was presented with a slightly red-faced Harry. Draco cupped Harry's face as he slowly began to lean in when he felt himself pushed away. He caught himself before falling and was about to ask why he did that when Harry interrupted him and simply said. "Class is going to start soon." Then he walked away and sat at a desk far away from Draco's. Draco frowned as he slowly made his way over to his desk and looked down at his forgotten Harry doodle, _'So what now Harry...' _Draco put the drawing away as other students began to pile into the classroom and Professor Snape walked in as well already snapping at Longbottom for being in his way. Draco sighed as he listened to the brief lecture and at Snape's dismissal got up to get his and Blaise's supplies for the potion of the day. It was a simple review on making dreamless sleep potion. He sighed as he gathered his ingredients and turned around bumping into Harry. Draco said nothing as he pushed past him and made his way over to his work station sighing once again as he looked over at Blaise. "Let's finish this quickly so I can leave, get us a cauldron." Blaise rolled his eyes as he got up with only minimal protest. He glanced down at his desk to find a small folded note there. _'Where did this come from?'_ Draco opened it to see words that made his heart begin to race. **"Room of Requirement. 10 pm. We'll talk there" **Draco quickly looked over to Harry and to his surprise saw him looking at him as well. In a sign of confirmation he gave Harry the smallest of nods before looking back down at his work preparing his ingredients. _'He wants to talk! Wait, is this good or bad?! What should I do..what should I wear!'_ Draco fretted over all these things not noticing the strange looks he was receiving from his friend. They finished the potion in record time without speaking as the handed a vile over to Professor Snape, cleaned up, and just as Blaise was going to ask Draco if he wanted to work on some arithmacy work Draco had already raced off. _I'll work in the library for a bit and brainstorm on how to act. Then I'll go to History of Magic class, eat dinner really fast and go get ready! Harry...you won't know what hit you...' _

* * *

**_So what now ;) What will poor Harry do? Either way drama, mystery, and angst will come soon! _**

**_Reviews are appreciated! _**


End file.
